


Of Faith And Stones

by Khriskin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Jul. 21st, 2008</p><p>Response to drabbles 30 Days of Drabbles, Day #2 Prompt: Setting: Rocky shoreline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Faith And Stones

Cair Paravel never fell, no matter what the legends say. Wind, nor wave, nor human hand could ever _truly_ put those stones asunder. So look not with your eyes, but with your heart, and see her shining with that all-encompassing radiance of hope.

These are things Telmarine, nor Calormene, nor time itself can mar.

Here, now, at the end of things, you can still see her. She comes behind us, with every hope and dream and ghost that binds her memory. The whole of Narnia that was and might have been.

Lead on, they follow.

Further Up and Further In!


End file.
